


À La Mode

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Sam, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, No ice cream or food of any kind involved despite the title, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a delicious slice of pie without a little cream?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I just wanted Dean eating out Sam's ass for days, what can I say?  Note:  There is no actual pie involved and the only cream is Dean's but he still can't resist licking up every last drop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Set post Mystery Spot because the boys deserved a little down time after that bullshit!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry this isn't beta'd and probably isn't very good but it's pretty fucking hot!  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À La Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



Sam’s body was still being racked with post-orgasm tremors when Dean pulled himself up off his back. Their sweat-slick skin peeled apart almost audibly, leaving Sam’s back exposed to the frigid air pumping out of the ancient air conditioner. Dean had cranked it up as high as it would go when he decided they wouldn’t be getting out of bed for the day. Hours had passed and now the room was as chilly as a meat locker despite their best attempts at melting the wallpaper off the walls with the ferocity of their lovemaking. Goose bumps spread over Sam’s back, down his arms, and across his chest, making his nipples stiffen against the crisp sheets. The sensation made a soft, needy-sounding moan escape his lips despite feeling more wrung out than he could even imagine. Dean had fucked him twice while Sam begged for it, deeper, harder. As a result, Sam came untouched both times.

Dean chuckled, low and deep in his chest, and tipped his head down to press stubbly kisses up the side of Sam’s sweat drenched neck. He pushed a few wet tendrils of Sam’s hair aside with his nose and licked up the edge of his hairline, pausing to kiss behind his ear. “You want more, you’re gonna hafta wait a bit, Sammy. Don’t think I’ll have another round in me for at least an hour.” Dean growled as he pulled away, gripping Sam’s waist as he finally slipped out. They groan-sighed almost in unison as their bodies separated, the sensation evaporating whatever rebuttal Sam had to Dean’s insinuation that he wanted to go again. 

Not that he wasn’t insatiable lately, they both were. They’d been fucking like teenagers ever since leaving Broward County, Florida together after the Trickster finally released them from the Mystery Spot, safe and sound. Sam being extra sentimental in the aftermath of that experience seemed to push all of Dean’s buttons and, while they’d managed to work a few cases since, these “stay-in-the-room-and-fuck-until-we’re-sore” days were becoming a regular occurrence. Not that Sam minded in the slightest. 

Dean padded off to the bathroom and Sam released a full-body sigh as he stretched out, long and lean. Eyes squinted shut, Sam extended his arms up above his head with his back arching like a cat. His cock was tucked up against the smooth plane of his belly, pressing down into the king-sized pillow Dean had shoved under his hips for a better angle during their last round. The movement made him all too aware of the wet patch spreading under his abdomen and Dean’s last load beginning to dribble out of his fucked-out hole. 

“Definitely time for a shower,” Sam thought as he pulled back onto his elbows to push himself up. 

“How do you expect me to ever let your ass outta bed when you keep writin’ around like that?” Dean asked, his voice low and gravelly. He had returned from the bathroom silent as a ninja and was standing at the foot of the bed looking down at Sam all dark and hungry. He extended his calloused hand and ran it up the back of Sam’s leg, fingers tracing swirls through the hair on the back of his calves and thighs. 

When his hand reached the curve of Sam’s ass he gave his cheek a playful, full-palmed squeeze and kneed onto the bed again, planting himself between Sam’s spread thighs. He pushed his knees apart, spreading Sam’s legs wide, tipping him forward on the pillow, and making his back arch just a bit. The guttural growl that Dean produced made goose bumps prickle over Sam’s skin again and this time the cold had nothing to do with it.

“Thought you needed some time…” Sam chuckled and smirked as he looked back over his shoulder at his brother. Dean wasn’t really listening. His eyes were planted on Sam’s ass like it was the biggest, most delicious apple pie he had ever seen. His hands spread wide, reverently caressing the perfect, round globes of Sam’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart to expose the swollen, pink mess nestled between. Being exposed in that way still made Sam blush but he couldn’t recoil or pull away, the position he was in had him on full display, even if it made him a little self-conscious. 

“Don’t know what I did to get this lucky…” Dean said dreamily, thumbs sliding up the inside of Sam’s ass crack. 

Dean’s words made Sam’s face flush hot and pink. He buried his head between his elbows, breathing in deeply as Dean’s fingers lovingly caressed him. It felt so good, so right, Sam pushed past the trepidation, letting go, allowing himself to bask in his brother’s worship, if only for a moment.

Maybe Dean could sense the tension draining out of Sam’s muscles or maybe it was just the logical next step. Either way, Dean moaned in that pleased, my-double-cheeseburger-just-arrived, sort of way and curled himself down over Sam’s body again. He pressed soft, sweet kisses between Sam’s shoulder blades, down the sticky, chilled sweat pooled along the center of his back. His hands traced the underside of Sam’s biceps, fingers dipping whisper soft across the damp caverns of Sam’s armpits, nails grazing down Sam’s sides, just as Dean’s tongue slid over the dimple at the base of his spine.

Sam groaned in disbelief as his cock twitched beneath him. It felt so good he wanted to crawl out of his own over-sensitized skin but all he could do was moan and twitch as Dean’s hands splayed over his hips again. His palms smoothed over the fine hairs covering Sam’s ass, sliding down and out until the tips of his fingers tugged his cheeks apart, exposing him again, this time to Dean’s hot, damp breath. Dean dragged the tip of his tongue delicately over the used flesh, through the dribble of come he’d left there himself. He hummed a happy groan into that pink valley, diving in deeper, kissing every bit as sweetly and lovingly as he’d ever kissed Sam’s mouth. 

“Jesus Christ, Dean…” Sam whimpered into the mattress, back arching involuntarily at the pleasure radiating from below, letting himself be bathed in utter love and devotion. If Dean heard him, he didn’t react, he just kept kissing, sloppy-sweet against Sam’s quivering hole. His tongue swirled around Sam’s rim, tracing every ripple of tender skin, lapping up the lube, come, spit like it was the finest delicacy, like it was the most important job on earth. 

His tongue worked deeper inside and Sam began pushing back, greedy for more, needing to feel Dean deeper. He was dizzy with lust, his body trembled with pleasure , and yet there was little urgency behind it. He wasn’t sure if he could come again, even if he wanted to, but this was enough, being opened up on Dean’s tongue in the most intimate way imaginable. 

“That’s right, Sam. Open up, baby. Push it out, give it all to me...” 

Dean’s fingers had his ass cheeks spread wide as he pulled back, whispering demands into Sam’s hole, giving it little licks of encouragement as more of Dean’s come dribbled free. Sam groaned, losing all inhibitions and letting Dean’s words guide him. He bore down against Dean’s tongue as it dipped inside again, questing deeper for more of the come he had pumped deep inside Sam’s ass. Sam’s muscles didn’t disappoint, he felt the surge of fluid escape him, hot and filthy, as Dean pulled his tongue out again. 

“Fuck yeah…” Dean growled as come gushed down over Sam’s taint. Dean didn’t spill a drop, he collected it all with a few slow, wide swipes of the tongue before sealing his lips over Sam’s rim again in yet another passionate kiss. 

It all became sensation and sound, velvet tongue and wet suction, happy moans and sloppy grunts, as Dean utterly ravaged Sam’s ass with his mouth. Sam didn’t know how long Dean spent sucking and licking at his swollen pink parts but Sam was pretty close to blacking out from the sheer intensity of sensation. He felt lost in a molten purple sea of pleasure and, frankly, he didn’t care if he ever came back.

The sound of Dean’s low, utterly-pleased-with-himself chuckle finally pulled him back to reality. “God, you’re so perfect…”

He was vaguely aware of Dean kneeling between his thighs again and he could hear and feel the somehow distant, slick, rhythmic slapping sound of Dean jacking his own cock. Sam groaned, biting at his swollen pink lips and pushing his ass back, lizard-brain on auto pilot, hungry for cock. Dean obliged by rubbing the thick, hot, weeping head of his dick over Sam’s gaping hole, pushing against it just to pull away, slapping it wet and sticky against his rim.

“Fuck, you want it again, Sammy? After I just worked so hard cleanin’ you up?” 

Dean didn’t wait for an answer. He thrust between Sam’s quivering ass cheeks and smacked his hole with his thick, heavy erection a few times before he thumbed the tip inside. Sam was so slick and open, his body offered almost no resistance as Dean pushed forward, sliding home in a slow, fluid motion until his hips pressed against the plush swell of Sam’s ass and his breath was falling hot and heavy against the side of Sam’s face. 

“Chrisstttttttt….” Sam groaned, he felt so full, so utterly owned. The sound felt like it was ripped from his lungs by the roots, yanked up from the base of his balls, spilling simultaneously from his lips and his cock. His entire body tensed and released in one giant gasp, exploding out of the darkness with that same velvety purple miasma Dean’s tongue had just spent hours bathing him in. 

Dean was coming too, his harsh, guttural cries vibrated in Sam’s eardrum as he felt the burning hot wash of come flood his insides again. He could feel every pulse, every clench of Dean’s balls as he emptied yet another load deep inside him. It was so impossibly good, he couldn’t fathom this ending, a never ending cycle of fuck, rinse, repeat.

The calm that followed was like a thick, sweet cloud that Sam had to struggle to pull himself out of. He was oblivious to the chill in the air or the film on his skin or the stink of sex filling his nostrils. Everything was Samn’Dean and nothing hurt. Dean was on his side next to Sam, still curled around him, breathing softly against his shoulder. Sam turned to face him as he struggled to open his eyes. Their eyelids fluttered open almost in unison and their eyes met, reality shuttering in around them, causing flushed cheeks and embarrassed laughs. Sam tipped his forehead against Dean’s and stroked over his cheek before pressing their lips together and running his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip. He tasted Dean and himself and deepened the kiss, licking into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean’s hand smoothed over Sam’s flank and over his hip, dipping down between his cheeks again and sliding through the mess he’d just made.

“Sorry,” Dean whispered against Sam’s lips. “Gonna have to clean you up all over again, huh?” 

Sam could feel the wide smile spread across Dean’s face as he kissed down his salty chin. 

“How ‘bout this time,” another swipe of Dean’s tongue, “you sit on my face?”


End file.
